Christmas with a Twist
by lilzerinaballerina
Summary: When Trudy decides to make Secret Santa interesting this year what will happen? Will Nina and Fabian admit? Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

A Twist

It was the 23rd of December and Anubis House were just finishing dinner.

_Nina's POV_

"Gather round, everyone, gather round!" Trudy said from the lounge.

We all got up from the table and I followed Fabian through the door and to the sofa. He sat down and I sat next to – maybe a little too close, oh well!

"What is it, Trudy?" Fabian asked

"Well, you know we do Secret Santa every year?"

There was a murmur of yes's and nodding heads.

"I thought we could shake it up a bit this year. Instead of giving a gift you have to write a letter or a poem to the one you have been given then leave it on their bed on Christmas Eve, when you go to bed on Christmas Eve you will read your notes and then on Christmas morning you will have to say who you think it is and find out! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

By the time Trudy finished she was jumping up and down, I thought she looked quite like a little 4 year old at Christmas!

We all stood up and walked to the bowl Rrudy produced from under the table. I picked out my piece of paper and just as I was about to open it Trudy said:

"You have to go to your dorms to open them incase anyne sees. And remember don't tell!"

I ran up to my dorm, excited to see who I had to write for. I opened the paper:

_Amber Millington_

I immediately fled to my desk, found a piece of paper – light pink that had little hearts all over – and began to write…


	2. Chapter 2

_Amber's POV_

When I walked in to my dorm Nina was already scribbling away on a piece of paper. I opened my paper up:

_Fabian Rutter_

Okay, so mental list of ideas on what to write:

In Sibuna together

Both have something to do with Mick

Friends

Talk quite a lot

Yep, I think I can work with that!

_Fabian's POV_

I walked into my dorm and glanced at Mick's bed. There he was with his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, his forehead wrinkled up in concentration. I chuckled to myself silently.

Right, time to find out who I was writing for, with a deep breath I opened up my paper:

_Nina Martin_

Yes! This is excellent! I can finally tell her how I feel! Oh, yes I think I'll get to work straight away.

_Nina's POV_

I finshed my poem for Amber and then glanced around the room. Amber wasn't in here she must have gone back out again. I heard her come in but I didn't hear her leave. Oh well!

I crept over to my box under my bed and grabbed out an envelope. I quickly slipped the poem inside and addressed the front to Amber. I then put it into my little box under my bed and went to see Fabian.

I wandered downstairs and knocked on his door.

"Fabian? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

He sounded and bit distressed. But before I had enough time to ponder over that he opened the door.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

Fabian stepped back to allow me to come in. I walked in and sat down on his bed.

"Hey, Mick," I greeted.

"Can't talk, sorry Nina, but I have to get this finished,"

"Alriiiight? So, who have you got?"

"Who have I got for what?" Fabian asked almost a little too quickly that made me question to myself what he was hiding.

"For the Secret Santa?"

"That is classified information." Fabian said with a smirk coming over his face.

"Oh, Pleeeaaaassssseeee!"

"No, not telling."

I got down on my knees and started to beg.

"Fine." I got up pouting and left, slamming the door behind me.

I then opened the door again and stuck my head round. I saw Fabian still staring at the door. He smiled when my head came back around the door.

"I'm just joking. See you in the morning, Fabes!"

"Night, Neens!"

And with that I skipped back to my dorm with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISTMAS EVE AFTER DINNER

_Nina's POV_

I was sitting in the common room watching the Christmas episode of some boring English programme when Fabian walked in. He came and sat next to me on the couch and put his arms along the back of it almost like he had his arm around me. I secretly smiled to myself when I thought of that.

"Why are you watching Doctor Who, Nina?"

"Doctor Who? Oh! I don't know I just turned on the TV. Here pass me the remote, please, Fabe?"

"Here."

I took the remote and started channel surfing. Doctor Who. Downton Abbey. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and 2 back to back. Glee. Doctor Who HD. Calendar Girls. Finally I came to Box music channel and stopped on that. Rihanna was on and I don't like her so I switched the whole TV off.

"Hey! I like Rihanna!"

"Really, Fabian?"

"Yes really. Anyway so who did you get for your secret Santa?"

I quickly glanced around. There was no one here apart from us.

"Amber."

"Oh, that's gonna be really hard!"

"Don't worry, I've already done it now but I think it might be a bit too hard for Amber. Have you left yours on their bed yet?"

"Um, no actually but I think Trudy is going to tell us when to go."

Just then Trudy called everyone to come downstairs. Once everyone was there she made another announcement.

"Right, so now I am going to allow each one of you to go in turn to put your poem on your 'friend's' bed. So, if you'd all like to go and get your letters then come back down here. Off you go!"

I ran to my bedroom to grab my poem to Amber and came back downstairs again. I was first there. Once everyone was there again Trudy dismissed us one by one to deliver our letters.


	4. Chapter 4

DELIEVERING LETTERS

_Fabian's POV_

I took a deep breath and entered Nina's room. There were two beds in there as usual and Nina's was to the right with purple, blue and pink striped bedding covers. I carefully pulled back the sheets and lay the poem – computer typed - for her in its envelope on the sheets for her when she came back to go to bed.

I quietly crept over to her pillow and smoothed it out then placed another note underneath it. But this one was handwritten. I had to write the other one on my laptop because Nina sits next to me in most lessons and she knows my handwriting.

I carefully made my way out of the door, back down the stairs and sat down on the sofa waiting for the rest of them to be dismissed. Nina was next, she walked calmly out of the common room and then I saw her as she ran up the stairs. I quietly chuckled to myself watching her do this.

_Nina's POV_

After placing Amber's poem on her bed, I had a quick peep at my own but the someone that wrote to me obviously had the same idea and had typed it up.

While I was there I decided to get into my comfy clothes. I reached under my pillow for my teal vest top and grey soft bottoms and as I pulled them out there was a letter with them. I dropped my clothes on the floor leaving them discarded and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Nina,_

_Will you meet me by the tree at 5:30am tomorrow?_

_I have a surprise for you._

_Love Fabian x_

Oh, my God! He put 'Love Fabian x' at the end! Love! And he put a kiss!

Ok, Nina, breathe. It's alright just write him a letter back.

So I sat and wrote:

_Dear Fabian,_

_Of course I will._

_Love Nina xxx_

I folded it up and wrote his name on the front. Then I walked back downstairs.

"Fabian, here." I handed him the note and sat down next to him.

He read it then looked back up at me and smiled.


End file.
